


Creak

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [167]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creak

“What do you want Janson?’ Luke sounded tired and he didn’t even look up from his datawork as Wes took the seat in front of his desk. Like almost everything else on the base it was cobbled together from parts of something else. It creaked slightly as he adjusted to find a comfortable position, but when Luke speared him with a dirty look he stopped trying.

“I’m here to take you away from all of this.” Wes gestured broadly over the desk and the many datapads and flimsies stacked there.

“Really, and who said that I’d let you?” Luke picked up one of the flimsies and waved it toward Wes, “I’ve got too much stuff to do before I can take a break.”

“Too bad boss, I’m here to make sure you get away from all of this bureaucratic stuff for a while.” Wes sat up straighter, wincing at the creak in his back that was matched by the creak from the chair. “Hobbie is decorating one of the store rooms right now, and you wouldn’t want to disappoint him, would you?”

Luke paused, thinking, “You have Hobbie decorating a store room? Hobbie and a store room? You know that isn’t really selling this idea to me, Wes.”

“I’d tell Hobbie you said that, but it would break his little heart and I promised not to do that this year.” Wes shrugged, “I did pick out the decorations though. Come on, Luke, live a little. Besides, even though I volunteered to get you for this little break I am also under orders.” He pulled out his own sheet of flimsy and waved it at his commanding officer. “Can’t disobey a direct order.”

Luke snorted, “You could.” He grabbed for the flimsy, expecting to see it was a memo about the X-Wings or an order for Wes to do punishment duty, but as he started reading he saw that Wes was telling the truth.

‘ _To Whom it May Concern; Lieutenant Janson is hereby authorized to collect one grumpy Jedi pilot, also known as Commander Luke Skywalker, for purposes of preventing said Jedi from turning into a big meanie Sith. If the aforementioned Jedi refuses to comply, Lt. Janson is authorized to cry and the rest of the squad will pout.’_

“Did Wedge write this?” Luke couldn’t help himself, he smiled, “I suppose I shouldn’t make you cry twice in one week.”

Wes stood, clasping a hand over his chest, “Alas I am too late and you are already a big meanie Sith.” He gave Luke a dirty look as the other pilot came out from behind the desk. “I thought that you promised not to mention that ever again.”


End file.
